The Princess and the Ninja
by SuperAwesomeDia
Summary: When Kiku, a ninja in 15th century Japan, is sent on a mission to kill a princess, what happens when a he falls for a rival ninja? Rated T for some language and some suggestive themes. It's still in progress, so we'll see what happens... w


_*****Hey there! I hope you enjoy this!  
My name is SuperAwesomeDia for those of you who don't know me! A big hello to all of you! ^w^  
For those of you who **__**do**__** know me, I'm going to update 'Why Does This Always Happen to Me?' soon! Really! =D**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.  
Enjoy!*****_

The ninja ran over the rooftops as the guards of the palace chased him through the streets of 15th century Japan. The guards shouted from the streets, unable to reach the fast ninja.

The ninja gave a chuckle as he slipped through a palace window. He found himself in a long hallway. He ran down the hall, trying to find the bedroom of the princess.

He opened a door quietly to find a small woman sleeping on a delicate futon.

She was kind of pretty. The way her black hair fell in her closed eyes…She was like a delicate flower. He knew he would regret himself for doing this…

He took out a small knife from his pocket. He raised it above his head. He closed his eyes. He knew he was doing something terrible. He sucked in a breath as the knife plunged downwards and through the chest of the woman.

…

"I heard that a servant was killed in the palace last night!" the woman talking to Kiku said.

"Oh, dear! How…terrible," he said. He had known the polite woman for a very long time; she worked at the local market selling jewelry, particularly amber. He liked to talk to her when he went shopping even though he never bought anything there. She was one of those people he often talked to, but never knew her name.

"I know!" she said. "Stabbed right through the heart! Apparently the guards of the palace were trying to catch a man who was running on the rooftops – rooftops! –, but the man went through a window and killed the servant! I heard she was sleeping when it happened."

"I see. What a…a loss," Kiku said. He looked around tentatively. "I'm terribly sorry, but I must tend to my rice fields at this time."

"I see," the woman said with a smile. _"Ja mata ne!"_

"_Ja mata ne."_

...

The ninja pulled on his gloves. He pulled the bottom of the mask over his nose, then slipped his knife into his pocket. He slipped four _shuriken _into his other pocket. He gave a sigh as he opened his front door. How could he have been so stupid? Of _course _that wasn't the princess! If it was, she would have been in a lavishly decorated room, with guards outside the room!

He shook his head as he slung his _katana _onto his back and took off towards the palace.

…

By the time he got to the palace the guards were having their usual chase of the young man. He hid behind a wall, picking up the bow and arrows he had cleverly hid in a barrel of fish. Although now he smelled like fish.

He was able to take most of them down with the bow as he climbed up the side of a wall of a house. He got to the rooftop, narrowly avoiding the spears and small knives that were thrown at him. He took his usual route into the palace – through the window – and hid the bow in a corner.

He had been in the palace many times; to steal treasure here and there, to kill a noted nobleman or a superior samurai. By now he had a usual route into the palace where he could easily slip into the window and was free to do as he pleased in the well-guarded home of the Emperor.

But this night he had a different job. He was sent to kill the princess. A job not unachievable, but nonetheless difficult in almost all aspects.

He ran around a corner and saw a door with two guards outside of it. He smiled to himself and slowly snuck towards the guards. In a flash they both fell to the ground, two _shuriken _sticking out of their necks. The ninja pulled out the bloody _shuriken _and opened the door.

He saw a lavishly decorated room.

And more guards.

Ugh.

He pulled out his knife. Before the guards could say a word, they were all dead. The ninja pushed them out of the room.

Still yet there was another door, which he opened. He found himself in an even more lavishly decorated room, with golden walls and jade decorations.

In the middle of the room was a woman laying on a lavish, plush futon.

Now _she _was beautiful.

She had pale, pale skin and long eyelashes. Her raven-colored hair was as black as the night, as smooth as silk.

This was the princess.

He sat by the futon. The woman was almost mesmerizing. Everything about her looked so…

The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and stared at the strange man. He sat there, frozen. He knew he couldn't turn back now, but she was waking up!

The woman just stared. She had such big…

…eyes. Big eyes. Yeah…

The ninja shook his head, trying to clear his head of the thoughts that filled his mind. He gulped as he looked at the woman.

He pulled out his small knife, covering the princess' mouth. "You'll be quiet for me, _hai?_" the ninja whispered. "I'll be-"

However, he never got to finish his sentence before he got a fist to the face.

"Ow!" The ninja let go of the princess. "What the-"

The other ninja pushed him onto the floor. The other ninja took out his katana.

"Have you come to kill the princess?"

"My nose-!"

"Well?"

The ninja looked up at the other, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

He scrambled up from the floor, quickly running out of the room, down the hallway and out through the window.

The other ninja watched him as he ran down the street towards safety.

…

The ninja closed the door to his home, cursing the other ninja that had prevented him from his chance to kill.

Kiku pulled off his mask, shaking his head to let his hair down, both literally and figuratively.

"I could have had that," he said to himself. "Stupid ninja…"

He closed his eyes, giving a sigh. He looked outside. He could see the dawn slowly rising.

He headed towards his bedroom, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before another busy day of working in rice fields and being a ninja.

_*****I hope you enjoyed! There's more to come! ;)  
Don't forget to review and go read RGaffney's fics! I'll update when I can! =3  
Ittekimasu**____**!*****_


End file.
